La folle aventure de Rieko !
by King Raven
Summary: Rieko, une jeune fille au yeux violets, meurt et devient une âme errante. Peut de temps après elle rencontre Renji Abarai, le vice capitaine de la sixième division de shinigami. Renji l'ammène à la Soul Society grâce au Senkaimon. C'est après ça que commencent les ennuis...


En avant pour un premier chapitre ! Vous me donnerez vous impressions please !

* * *

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le début après la fin !

Une fille de 17 ans, grande, fine, poitrine pas trop grosse, cheveux brun, visage fin, yeux violets. Ça c'est moi, Rieko Tanae. Et vous voyez, je suis étalée sur le sol, dans une marre de sang. Hurmf... quelle stupide mort.

Et oui, je suis morte. Comment ? J'ai voulut protéger mon frère. Mais j'y peux rien ! C'est le dernier membre de ma famille, je pouvait pas le laisser crever! Sinon sa c'est passé très rapidement.. Mon frère s'est crêpé le chignon avec une brute du lycée, et, comme par hasard, pour se venger il nous coince dans une petite ruelle, sort un pistolet et tire. Je saute devant mon idiot de frère sans qui je serais toujours vivante et me prend la balle dans le cœur. Bref, ce n'est qu'une stupide mort, tout comme moi...

Bon, à quoi ça sert de rester la a regarder mon corps se vider de son sang.

Je part dans la rue, cherchant un endroit ou me regarder. Ben oui, j'ai bien envie de voir à quoi je ressemble maintenant que je ne suis plus dans mon enveloppe corporelle. J'arrive devant une vitre teintée. Yes ! Pile au bon moment ! Bon... Je porte une tunique rouge et noire, un pantalon noir et des bottes haute -sans talons- noires. Toujours la même coupe, un dégradé mi-long. Bon c'est pas le top mais sa me va !

Bref, fini de bavarder sur ma tenue, on va voir ce que ce corps peut faire (enfin cette âme puisque techniquement je suis morte). Je monte sur un toit et vois pas loin un gars se battre contre un monstre. Le gars en kimono semble en mauvaise posture... a moins que ce soit le contraire ? J'accours ! J'arrive et le monstre arrête de se battre contre le mec en kimono. Il me regarde avec une avidité meurtrière qui me fait froid dans le dos et hurle :

-Manger !

Quoi ? Je ressemble à un poulet c'est ça ?

La gars en noir se met devant moi, alors que le monstre aller sauter sur moi. Il lui coupe la tête, se tourne et me regarde. Le gars en question, ben... Il à des cheveux rouge hyper méga long et des tatouages.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fout la, dit-il

Ben je suis venue t'aider imbécile.

-T'est qui toi ? lui ais-je demandé

-...

Ben quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi ?

-Je suis Renji Abarai, vice-capitaine de la sixième division de shinigami de le soul society.

Wowowowowow ! Faut se calmer je lui demander juste son nom !

-Hmhm, et tu va faire quoi de moi maintenant ? Lui demandais-je

-T'envoyer à la soul society petite âme, me répond-t-il

Soul machin quoi ?! Il approche le manche de son sabre près de mon front. Eu... non je crois pas la …

Je me barre en courant, poursuivie par le shinigami en question. Bon faudrait peut être que je m'arrête, je sens mes forces décliner. Je m'arrête, il s'arrête son sabre à la main. Je pique un parapluie a une vielle dame qui passait par la et tend le parapluie devant moi. Je me jette sur Renji et l'assomme avec le parapluie. Bon j 'ai gagné, il fait dodo... Bizarre je sens quelqu'un derrière moi, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment … Je me retourne, un monstre me regarde comme un chat regarde un poisson

-Gloups, fais-je

Je prend le shinigami par le col et part en courant.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Je hurle, comme la tarée que je ne suis pas. Une fois le monstre semé, je me cache dans un entrepot désafecté que je fréquentait avant de mourir. Je prend le sabre de Renji et l'observe attentivement. Une lueur sadique s'allume alors dans mes yeux.

-Mawahahahahahaaa ! Je vais pouvoir le tester !

Et j'entends une voix qui casse l'ambiance

-Hey petite âme, ou suis-je ?

Ouinnn ! Snif snif... pourquoi moi ?

-Déjà de 1) mon c'est RIEKO ET PAS PETITE ÂME ! et de 2) dans un entrepot

-...Ok... alors eum...

-Alors ?, lui demandais-je

-Alors quoi ?

-C'est quoi la soul machin truc ?, demandais-je en m'asseyant par terre

-Soul Society petite â-... Rieko, rectifie-t-il en voyant mon regard noir . Eu... Bon ok Rieko, la soul society c'est ce que les humains appellent le paradis.

-Et donc pourquoi je devrais y aller ?

-Parce que sinon tu va te faire manger par des hollow

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Le monstre que je combattait tout à l'heure.

-A... Ok... Continue

-Donc les shinigamis sont des êtres spirituels qui combattent les hollow et ramène les âmes errantes comme toi a la soul society.

-Bref, toi tu veux m'emmener la bas. Mais dit moi ce qui va se passer si j'y vais ?,demandais-je

-Tu va perdre tout tes souvenir et tu-

-MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI !, criais-je en lui balançant son sabre a la figure.

Il attrape son sabre et reprend :

-Donc il faut que tu vienne avec moi

...Il a pas compris que je voulait pas perdre mes souvenirs...

-Il y a pas un autre moyen ?

-Si

-C'est quoi ?

-Le... le senkaimon d'Urahara...

-C'est qui ce gars ? Encore un déglingué du ciboulot ?

-Hem...

-Un peu plus tard dans la boutique d'Urahara-

-Ohh ! Renji-san que viens tu fai- mais qui est cette jeune fille qui vous accompagne ?, demande le prénommé Urahara

-Pas le temps, répondit Renji, On doit passer par le senkaimon.

Le visage du fou au bob -ou Urahara-, reste pareil, c'est a dire... fou de joie ? Il nous emmène dans un sous-sol. WAH LA VACHE IL EST IMMENSE !

-Le voilà ! Le senkaimon !, dit Urahara

Je me tourne alors vers la direction qu'il nous montre. Gloups... une ouverture ronde qui donne sur une sorte de tunnel mal éclairé. Franchement c'est flippant ! Bon j'avais raison c'est vraiment un déglingué du ciboulot ce Urahara.

-Bon vous pouvez y aller !, dit le fou au bob

Attend une seconde... Ne me dit pas qu'on doit rentrer la dedans ? Je regarde Renji, son expression me dit qu'il faut sauter. Non ! Je veux pas ! Renji me prend le bras et m'entraîne dans le senkaimon avec lui. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! C'EST LA FIN !

…

… ?

… What ?

Je rouvre les yeux. Je suis à coté de Renji qui me regarde une expression débile sur le visage. Bon je m'en fiche. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans une sorte de tunnel et au bout... LA SORTIE ! Je cours vers la sortie essayant d'échapper a Renji, mais il court plus vite que moi cet imbécile !

-Mais lache moi ! Mince ! Nom d'un corbeau enragé LACHE MOI !, hurlais-je en me débattant.

Renji soupire. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !

-Bon aller ! Direction la soul society ! Me dit il

-Ouai, ouai...

* * *

Et voilà pour mon premier chapitre !

Je voudrais laisser un mot a King Pumpkin :

Si mon premier chapitre ressemble vaguement au tien c'est que je ne trouvais rien d'autre que la mort de l'héroine pour le début ! Donc voilà, ce n'est qu'une coincidence !

Des rewiews ?

Signé : Raven-sama !


End file.
